


❉ 139 Dreams (Kenichi Shirahama & Seiichi Yukimura) Grow

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [23]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 史上最強の弟子ケンイチ | History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You scowled as you repeatedly poked the flower pot. You had planted a seed within the black soil nearly a week ago and yet there wasn’t a single inch of progress. It couldn’t really take that long for a simple plant to grow, could it? The whole reason you were growing one, to begin with, was because that damned alien Niijima said you couldn’t. You had your pride to think about! But you never realized how difficult it was. How did Kenichi manage it?
Series: 139 Dreams [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	❉ 139 Dreams (Kenichi Shirahama & Seiichi Yukimura) Grow

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Comedy, Crossover ☁
  * **Word Count** : 485 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple ft. Prince of Tennis ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You scowled as you repeatedly poked the flower pot. You had planted a seed within the black soil nearly a week ago and yet there wasn’t a single inch of progress. It couldn’t really take that long for a simple plant to grow, could it? The whole reason you were growing one, to begin with, was because that damned alien Niijima said you couldn’t. You had your pride to think about! But you never realized how difficult it was. How did Kenichi manage it?

The boy in question called out your name as he entered the school’s greenhouse, but he wasn’t alone. A boy from Rikkaidai Middle was following behind him. You recognized him as Seiichi Yukimura, a boy who often participated in gardening tournaments alongside Kenichi.

“I know you’ve been having a lot of trouble with your flower.” Kenichi rubbed the back of his head nervously as he glanced around the greenhouse. “So I asked Yukimura-san if he’d be willing to give you a hand.”

Yukimura smiled kindly, approaching your kneeling form. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” You grunted unenthusiastically, turning your narrowed eyes back to the plant.

Yukimura hummed as he kneeled down beside you, inspecting the lifeless pot. “How long ago did you plant it?”

“Four days ago.”

“Have you given it plant food?”

“Yeah.”

“Given the placement, it should be getting plenty of sunlight. How about water? The soil seems a bit dry.”

“Water…?” You blinked dumbly. “I was supposed to water it?”

“H-How could you not know that?” Kenichi sweatdropped. It was the very basics of plant growing!

Your eyes narrowed again, this time at the younger male as you stood up, taking a threatening step toward him. “I’m a _fighter_ , not a _coward_ who sits around growing plants all day!”

Crocodile tears streamed down his face as he hung his head in defeat, knowing full well that you were dead on in your accusation.

Yukimura called your name with a smile, though lingering annoyance was clearly visible underneath his calm facade. “I’ll help you grow your plant, okay?”

“Whatever.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

A month had passed since Yukimura had visited Kenichi’s high school in order to assist you with your plant growing. The plant was taking its damn time, but it had grown about a foot since he came to your aide. Buds were beginning to form on the tip of the plant and Yukimura estimated that it would be about a month and a half before the flowers began to bloom. He taught you all of the basics about keeping the plant alive and giving it enough nourishment to continue to grow.

You may have had to get assistance from another, but you still had the opportunity to rub it into the alien’s face that you could, in fact, grow a plant. Niijima couldn’t get over that fact and ended up flipping out, going on about ‘research’ and what not.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
